


工具少女

by shuimutou



Category: CasualSexualFantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuimutou/pseuds/shuimutou
Summary: 从文件夹里翻出这个，是个少女性欲上脑并且当场满足的故事奇奇怪怪口味，有我喜爱的桥段，但是大叔是怎么回事，也太现实了吧，驾校教练0.0 请大家想象李泽言的声音和脸
Kudos: 2





	工具少女

自从清晨和学弟忍不住在淋浴间亲密后，小云总觉得身体里的开关并未合上。她按照计划去驾校练车，教练虽然没有很凶骂人，压力也并不小。傍晚临走时财务负责人叫住她，商量关于报考缴费的问题，她跟着走入停车场边的一排平房。这里是很老式的财务办公室，面对停车场的窗户用不锈钢封着，安着居民楼常用的深蓝色金属防盗门。

在等待这位年长的负责人掏出钥匙打开门锁的时候，小云就有些受不住了，她感觉腿心发烫，忍不住并拢双腿，斜斜靠在墙边。负责人侧过身将她让进屋内，转身拔钥匙合门。屋里靠墙窗下摆着一套皮沙发，对着门是办公桌，侧面有一组玻璃书架，办公桌内放着保险箱等，桌上甚至插着一只国旗。但小云顾不上看这么多，她想，如果这个世界的一切都会按自己的想法发展，那么我现在趴在沙发上，是否他就会懂我的意思？屋里光线昏暗，男人打开灯，就这几个呼吸的功夫，小云已经压抑不住自己的渴望，她踉跄地走近沙发，扑倒在黑色皮具上，一手挽起裙摆，胡乱拽下被腿间热液打湿卷起的内裤。她腰部塌下，屁股翘起，小穴已被晶莹的汁液浸透，黏糊糊地纠结着毛发和丰满的阴唇，唇瓣被内裤卡住一半，显得分外可怜。负责人原本真的在耐心十足地讲述考场强训的规则，转身看到这样一幅风景，瞬间安静了片刻。

这个世界的男人果然训练有素，或者说其实任何男人都会做出同样的回应。早已褪去青涩踏入中年，但尚未显出疲态的叔叔没有犹豫地走过来，拍了拍她的臀部，她仍埋着头，面色隐在垂下的长发后，配合地转向男人的方向。男人直入主题解开了皮带，金属碰撞的声音解封了包装严谨的西裤，还未完全勃起的阴茎鼓鼓囊塞一包，他浑不在意地抬起小云的下巴，命令道：“舔。”小云手软，但不妨碍她虚虚伏在男人胯下，脸红心跳地将男人的下体释放出来，肉棒的热气和她自己的羞赧交织在一起。她圈住已经立起的根茎，小幅度地张开口，直接含住了龟头。咸涩的清液对她的表现给出回答，她唇瓣环拢，舌头却热情卷起，将龟头和半硬的男根含入小半，一只手捋着茎部，另一只手轻轻探向会阴，拢住一侧睾丸揉捏。

这样不硬的不是男人，但男人相当沉得住气，他把小云的脸按在裆部，却没有进一步指示，任由她按照自己的节奏挑逗。仍是伸手拍了拍她的臀，是靠近腰的臀肌，而非裹着一汪水的腿心。小云顺从又不满地向他的手臂靠了靠，摇着屁股磨蹭，她的腰塌得太厉害了，不过嗅了一会儿男人的肉棒，已经是完全急于奉献的姿势，水不接住都要流下来。男人伸手拢住她的花穴，中指用力陷进穴口，真是又软又热又滑腻，但这一只手指进去，却也并非全无感觉。手指是干的，几乎没有犹豫就直直往里捅，犬伏式其实不是最方便被进入的姿势，因为臀尖高翘，她的穴夹得很紧，连几根手指的粗细都有些闷痛勉强。但她嘴里裹着肉茎，连喉咙都被怒张的龟头堵住，只能含混地发出哼唧，轻轻摇头，从唇角滑出几滴涎液。男人表现得好似不是自己的下体塞在别人嘴里，好似喉头下意识的吞咽刺激的不是自己的顶端，只哂她眼大嘴小，还嫩呢。

但这急促渴求的代价注定要她自己承担了，没谁有耐心再细细地扩张，男人拽着她的头发让她抬头，刻意地保持着这个小狗姿势，直接按住她在沙发上转了半个圈，整个穴靠在自己的下体上，涎水和淫水将落未落交融。他要进入了，龟头比起紧张的穴口来确实太大，但仍不留情面地撑开。只要角度丝毫不对捅进去的地方就会疼，小云屏着气，绷着腰，让男人的肉棒一路蛮不讲理地闯进来，却丝毫不敢再动，像被定在了男根上。男人也不稀得按摩穴口安抚，只轻轻抽出肉棒，又略用力顶进去，菱形的龟头又热又硬，还未叩开门，已哄得深处的软肉得了趣，肉穴逐渐翕张着接纳起来。

小云这番开头难，挨起操来却容易。男人的肉棒坚硬似铁，一刻不停地捅开肉花，顶弄穴眼，因为穴低茎高的角度问题，每一次进入都直挺挺地擦过前壁G点，血管狰狞的的根部卡着后侧穴壁，带来一种被撑开般的轻微撕裂感，小云不知道这两种感觉哪个更刺激，只觉得自己穴口酸麻，穴心涨热，一股说不出的脱离控制的感觉，她无力也不愿反抗，只带着小猫一样的哼唧，由着男人狠操，头脑发晕，身体快乐而无力，这快感强烈得甚至像鞭笞，却不知到了没到。男人见她完全被快感拿住，整个人怔住了似的，甚至顾不得抚摸自己阴唇间胀大的肉珠，又不由得哼笑，却不帮忙动手，只掐着她的腰挺身一顿操干。

女孩的穴里热而紧，肌肉紧紧地裹着男人的阳具，粗糙而细嫩的内壁褶皱一环套一环向内吸吮，男人干起来十分舒爽，只觉得这小姑娘的嫩屄和她的性子一样，越捅越得趣。小云已经没法掌握自己身体的状况了，男人却看着这穴里的水儿越干越多，甚至拔出一次都要溢一些出来，连沙发都打湿一滩。他不动声色地加快了速度，深深顶住花心密集抽插，逼出一阵崩溃般的泣音，随即大开大合，五浅一深，一手捏住娇嫩的阴蒂揉搓，小姑娘显然被时而突如其来的猛顶弄得猝不及防，腿根越发颤抖，不成跪型，花苞不住翕张，连连抵抗却溃不成军，终于随着一记直抵宫口的鞭笞伴着阴蒂大力的捏弄，抵了阴蒂阴道双重高潮，潮喷的热液淅淅沥沥地顺着肉棒的动作淌出来，把自己的裙子和大腿湿得一塌糊涂。

男人的上司进屋的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象。他是个四十后段，精力充沛的成熟男人，发根微白了一些，却显得亲和而富有活力。他敲了敲门，按下把手半开，朗声笑问：“下班了不走，在这里做什么？”小云脑子是蒙的，但她还记得一个小时前自己计划的剧情安排。甩了一下颊边垂发，颇娇气地中二道：“因为我是投币幹穴的工具少女，正在接受试炼。” 身后男人的肉棒还被她含在穴里，听完忍不住笑了好几声，又促狭道：”连奶都不给玩就想让人投币幹穴，未免不太专业？“小云挣扎着支起了身，示意男人搂住自己的腰借力。她穿着短短的水手服上衣，随着挺胸下摆翘起来，男人的掌心直接熨帖在细腻肌肤上，忍不住细细摩梭几下。她不太服气，但确实理亏，只能娇气地看着刚来的上司，希望他过来帮自己达成要求。

上司很和气地笑，走过来一手探进她上衣里，拢住半边乳房，轻轻揉了揉。这才发现小姑娘穿的甚至不是内衣，而是米白色的抹胸。抹胸把可观的胸型掩饰大半，倒显得是一种浪费了。但他倒也没有指责，只是顺着被肌肤暖的温热而柔软的抹胸抚到背部，轻轻用力，将抹胸拽了下去。小云的乳被压了一下又得到释放，乳肉温热地弹动，又被大叔熟练地卷起上衣完全露出。现在她两手被抹胸束缚在腰后，上衣被撩起自己咬住，腰被身后的男人搂着，屁股翘起，挺着奶子，整个人反张，屄里还塞着肉棒，很是一副值得亵玩的样子。上司饶有兴趣地摸摸她的头，问道，试过用胸部做爱吗？小云摇头，却并不拒绝，任由眼前的大叔用烫热而长茧的掌心摩擦她的胸部，刮过敏感的乳首，粗暴地蹭出诱人的深红色。大叔比身后的男人体贴多了，附身低头含住乳头，用热腾腾的舌尖顶弄嫩生生的小硬粒，又用牙齿轻轻剐蹭。火热的鼻息喷在她胸口，激起皮肤表面一层敏感的小颗粒。他配合地张开口，将她乳首整个含进去，大口吞吃起乳肉来，吸得啧啧作响，甚至留下了毛细血管的红痕。这感觉十分迷人，小云忍不住摆动腰肢，引得身后男人再次开始小幅度地顶弄。

大叔含够了奶，直起身来，下身支起的帐篷直直冲着小云。小云此时主意又大回来了，很自觉地将脸贴在男人热烘烘的胯下，用牙齿咬开纽扣，艰难地叼住拉链，一寸寸向下拉开。大叔的鸡巴也十分大气，是女人都会喜欢的形状，小云也不例外，她深深地吞了几个回合，让口腔和鼻腔里充满了男人成熟性感的味道，又眼巴巴地看着大叔抽出肉棒，就着她的口水和刚刚奶子上被舔湿的热液，将鸡巴塞进了自己的奶沟里。现在她又能尝到男人肉棒的味道了，大叔握住她的两团乳肉向内挤压，鸡巴在乳肉间上下挺动，有时乳头被按得太向内侧，会蹭在火热又狰狞的肉棒上，激起一阵战栗。每当这根长鸡巴挺出奶沟，小云便张开口含吮逼近的龟头，有时会被顶在脸颊上，她的唾液分泌得很多，将龟头裹得晶亮，蹭的侧脸也湿了一片，不知是因为鸡巴的味道，还是第一次尝到乳肉被如此亵玩的刺激。

就这样，小云同时应付起了两位叔叔，她显然在练习中逐渐适应，甚至有余力收缩内壁，主动挤压身体里的火热肉棒，引得男人又是几下失控的猛顶。在不间断的两头夹击中，小云高潮了无数次，乳房极度敏感，中途他们甚至交换了一下位置，小云尝到了英俊的负责人龟头混着自己淫水的味道，被自己的骚水儿涂满了奶子，小穴也被上司大叔的粗鸡巴狠狠撑开顶弄干了一轮，她甚至觉得自己的甬道都要随着粗壮的鸡巴移位了。等他们不忍为难终于射出来的时候，她无力地撅着屁股瘫软在沙发上，衣服裙子被淫水涎水弄脏得一塌糊涂。叔叔们的精液射在脸上和发间，脸上的精液被递到嘴边舔净，发丝上的白浊却粘稠着将落未落，将方才的情事揭示的明明白白。屄口早就被操得肿胀鲜红，男人内射的精液被嘟起的阴唇含着，又被淫水丝丝缕缕地带出来，看起来乱得彻底，又极度诱人。她上衣皱成一团但还挂在身上，乳肉被挤压在黑色的沙发间，手臂被束缚在身后，臀部高高翘起摆出一个展示小屄的姿势，裙子撩起露出泥泞软烂穴口，唯一完整的就是白丝半截袜还在腿上。后面可以插，奶子可以裹，小嘴可以含，处处叫人把玩了个遍。她——意外在驾校通过了投币幹穴的试炼，已经是一名合格的工具少女了。


End file.
